I'm Never Letting You Go
by xoxissyxox
Summary: One shot based on spoilers for tomorrow's episode (25/07/15)


Hi everyone, this is just a one shot that I wrote in preparation for tomorrow's episode! Hope you enjoy it!

Issy xx

"So you're Zoe, I'm Greta Miller, Max's step mum." As Greta walked towards Zoe, who was climbing out of her car, she looked Max's girlfriend up and down.

Her face didn't display disgust, but surprise. Zoe was similar in age to her! Max never said anything about the age difference between them, Greta didn't quite know how she felt about this.

"Zoe, this is my mum." Max said.

"That's just what I said." Greta said, smiling slightly. "Well it's lovely to finally meet you! Max has told me about how lovely you are." Greta looked at Max, who was standing rather awkwardly. "Right, we'd better go and get some lunch."

The three went inside and sat down at a table.

"So Zoe, I've forgotten, what is it you do again?"

"She's a doctor mum. A consultant." Greta raised her eyebrows, she'd heard Zoe was a doctor but not that she was a consultant.

"Oh really?" Greta replied. Zoe took a sip from her wine glass. It was never too early for a good glass of wine, she didn't have to go back into work this afternoon anyway.

"I'm guessing you want to know my age, don't you." Zoe said. Greta looked slightly awkward, yes, she had been wondering whether she was as old as she thought she was.

"Before you ask, I'll tell you. I'm 40, nearly 41." Max gave Zoe a look to tell her he was proud of her to finally be coming out with something she had been quite nervous to talk about.

"Ah, ok. So, are you thinking of starting a family?" Zoe looked down at her food, memories flooding her head.

"Mum, we haven't discussed that yet."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise. I would love to be a grandmother one day though!" Max smiled at Zoe, he had assumed they would raise a family. Zoe knew different. Zoe smiled back. They needed to have a talk after lunch. This wasn't right, the relationship. Max shouldn't be in the dark about these things.

The rest of the meal was eaten, everyone feeling slightly awkward.

"It's been nice to meet you Zoe, but I must get going, I said I'd meet Robyn for a cup of tea." Zoe felt relieved they wouldn't have to spend the rest of the afternoon together.

"Well, I'll probably see you again soon? You are staying a few more days aren't you?" Greta nodded, and turned towards Max.

"Bye mum, see you tomorrow?" Greta nodded, and hugged both of them. As she got into her car, zoe turned to Max.

"I'm going to see Tess, I'll see you later." Without waiting for a reply, Zoe walked off in the direction of her car, suddenly remembering she had been drinking. At this point she didn't care, she hadn't had very much, just two glasses. She then drove off in the direction of Tess' house, after sending her a text to say she'd be round.

Arriving at Tess' house Zoe climbed out of the car, ran her hand through her hair and proceeded up the garden path.

Once sat with Tess, a glass of wine in her hand, Zoe let it spill. Everything that had been bothering her from that lunch time.

"I don't know Tess, I feel so bad. Max could do so much better than me. Someone younger, someone who can give him a family. Do you know what I mean?"

"Zoe, you need to do whatever you feel is right. But don't do something that'll make you unhappy. Aren't you and Max happy as you are?"

Zoe sighed, "We are, sometimes." She ran a hand through her hair and swished the wine around her glass. "But there are moments when people, I don't know, disapprove? You know, they look at us and think I'm too old to be with him. It's a joke to some people."

"Zoe, when have you ever cared about what people think?"

"I do now. And I need to make the sensible decision." Tess looked at Zoe with despair. Zoe just didn't see how happy Max made her did she?

"Whatever you do, I'll be here to support you, it's not my life so I'm not going to make ant decisions for you, but know that I'll be by your side the whole way."

Zoe hugged Tess, glad to have a friend to chat to and who was supporting her through all of this.

"I'll call you a taxi."

"I am perfectly fine thank you, Tess."

"Zoe, you had two glasses of wine at the restaurant and god knows how many here, you aren't in a fit state to drive." Zoe finally accepted help and waited for the taxi to arrive.

"Where do you need to go ma'am?" The taxi driver asked. Zoe started to recite off her address but stopped halfway through.

"Actually could you stop off at Holby General Hospital, I have to pick up some things." The taxi driver looked slightly alarmed at the mention of needing to go to the hospital, so Zoe reassured him that she worked there.

While the taxi waited, Zoe hurried towards her office, grabbed the paperwork sitting on her desk, and proceeded towards the taxi, which was sitting just to the side of the pub. She put the files in the boot of the car, with the help of the taxi driver, and went to open the door to get in.

"Zoe!" Zoe's head whipped round. Standing outside the pub was Max. Zoe tried to get in the car, but Max was already walking over. He put his arm on Zoe's and pulled her back.

"Sorry, I'll take her home from here." The driver looked at Zoe, who nodded.

"Could you get my stuff out the back?" Max nodded and got the files back out of the boot.

"How we going to get home? I haven't got my car."

"Tess phoned and asked me to pick it up, she said you would never remember." Zoe smiled slightly, Tess knew her well.

Max dumped all the files in the boot of Zoe's car and walked towards the pub.

"All the others are having a drink, do you want to come?" Max asked Zoe, they were now outside the pub.

Zoe ran a hand through her hair before replying, "Max, we need to talk."

"Why, what's wrong? Look, I know the meeting with mum wasn't the best, but you've got to understand that that's just how she is. She just wants the best for me, and doesn't understand just how much I love you."

"No, Max stop."

"Zoe, I love you and I don't want to get whatever my mum said to upset you get between us. I want to stay with you, there are so many things I want to do with you."

"Don't tell me you know what you want, cause you don't know." Tears were brimming in Zoe's eyes as she remembered everything from the past years.

"What don't I know?" Max felt completely in the dark.

"You really want to know?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

"I can't have children!"

"Zoe, why didn't you tell me?" Max was upset, but to him it didn't matter because at the end if the day, all he cared about was Zoe being ok.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I knew that one day you would want to raise a family, just like me. That's why I think it would be best if you find someone else. Someone your own age, who can give to you what I can't."

"Zoe, I'll never find anyone I live as much as you. What can I do to stop you leaving me? I'll do anything."

"Nothing, Max. You'll be better off without me."

"What if I said will you marry me?" The tears already in Zoe's eyes spilled down her cheeks.

"You really want to ask that, even after you found out I can't give you a family?"

"Zoe, I don't care what you can and can't give me, I love you for who you are and I'd be an idiot to let you go again. So, what do you say?"

"If that's what you really think, how could I say no? Yes Max, I will marry you!" Max pulled her in for a kiss, and Zoe wrapped her arms around Max's neck.

"Zoe Hanna, I'm never letting you go." Max whispered to Zoe. It was true, he was never going to let Zoe go again.


End file.
